<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Build a Fire Just to Keep Me Warm by wesawbears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615175">Build a Fire Just to Keep Me Warm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears'>wesawbears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Missionary Position, after blaviken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:09:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt goes home for the first time after Blaviken. He doesn’t expect to be welcomed at all, but Eskel is there to prove him wrong. Written for the Vanilla/Missionary square for Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Build a Fire Just to Keep Me Warm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first Geralt/Eskel fic, so be nice! Thanks for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt took the last few frozen steps up the path behind him, seeing the gates of Kaer Morhen loom over him. He remembered the way it had felt so many years ago, to see those gates and wonder what would become of him. The feeling felt strangely familiar, though he was almost 50 years older, and his soul felt ages away from the boy he’d once been.</p>
<p>He felt the same trepidation though, the feeling of a child come home to be chastised. Word traveled slowly, but it traveled, and surely his brothers and Vesemir had heard of what happened at Blaviken. He wouldn’t be surprised if they turned him out, or expected him to keep to himself, but he had nowhere else to go for the winter. He had contemplated finding some cave and hoping for the best, but he couldn’t leave Roach to freeze with him. So he’d come here, ready to beg forgiveness.</p>
<p>He made his way up to the main gate, ringing the bell for Vesemir to let him in (or not). He only had a wait a few moments, but the gate lowered for him and he led Roach to her stable for a well-deserved rest. He lingered a moment longer, wanting to stave off the cold welcome he knew he’d receive.</p>
<p>Feeling his courage slip, he nonetheless made his way to the main hall, He looked around. Years ago, he would have arrived for winter and the hall would be bustling. Now, it was the scuffle of his own feet and the hollow echo of the wind against the stone.</p>
<p>“Thought I felt the temperature drop some. Figured you’d come to bring down the mood.”</p>
<p>Geralt turned, finding Eskel coming through the entryway. Despite his sour mood, he smiled a bit. “Probably just the prospect of hearing your snoring for three months.”</p>
<p>Eskel chuckled and moved closer, laying a hand on his shoulder. He shuddered with it, He hadn’t felt touch in almost a year. Not since Renfri. No one would even shake his hand. </p>
<p>The other witcher pulled away, frowning a bit. “Shouldn’t be able to feel your ribs.”</p>
<p>“Hard year.”</p>
<p>“I heard.”</p>
<p>Geralt grimaced and looked away. “I’m sorry if I made it harder for you.”</p>
<p>Eskel shrugged. “It is what it is. The path is never easy.”</p>
<p>Geralt nodded, unconvinced by Eskel’s kindness. He’d always known Geralt better than anyone else- seen what he could do, known him for everything he was. He didn’t know how to take the fact that Eskel was looking at him as though nothing had changed.</p>
<p>Eskel sighed. “Come on, wolf. The hot springs will help you stop looking like that.”</p>
<p>“Like what?”</p>
<p>“Like you just fought ten foglets.”</p>
<p>Geralt shuddered and Eskel chuckled. He turned to head toward the springs, but Geralt caught his arm. “Not yet. Can we-” </p>
<p>He didn’t know how to ask. Can we act like nothing’s changed? Can we pretend this year didn’t happen? Can I still have you?</p>
<p>Eskel hummed, reading the questions in his eyes. “You miss me that much?”</p>
<p>“Do you want to fuck me or not?”</p>
<p>Eskel laughed and followed, making their way up the familiar steps to Eskel’s room. It was warmer, with the fire and everything already set up, and it wasn’t like they wouldn’t have time to use Geralt’s room later. </p>
<p>Once they got into the room, Eskel closed the door with his hip before crowding Geralt against the door. Geralt felt like he could breathe a little easier, with Eskel’s weight against him, keeping him tethered to the spot. He nipped at his throat lightly, earning a small groan.</p>
<p>“Bed.”</p>
<p>Geralt smirked and let Eskel turn him, backing him up until his knees hit the bed. Eskel kneeled over him, elbows, bracketing his head. He should feel captured, but he just felt safe here, right where he was supposed to be.</p>
<p>Eskel leaned down to kiss him, growling when Geralt nipped his lip with his teeth. “Be good.”</p>
<p>Geralt smirked. “Make me?”</p>
<p>Eskel shook his head. “Not tonight.Think you need something else.”</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>Eskel hefted Geralt’s legs around his waist in a smooth movement, a strong hold on his hips. “Think you want it just like this.”</p>
<p>Geralt twitched his hips, trying to gain whatever leverage he could. There wasn’t much, but it was enough to make Eskel curse quietly and kiss him again. “C’mon Eskel.”</p>
<p>He complied, making quick work of their clothes, keeping Geralt close. Even though he didn’t need it, Eskel prepped him gently, dragging it out so Geralt had to focus on each pull and push of his thick fingers inside him. When Geralt tried to put an arm over his eyes, Eskel pulled it away from his face with his other hand. </p>
<p>“C’mon, lemme see.”</p>
<p>He managed to keep his eyes on him as Eskel entered him and worked up to a solid rhythm, until Eskel’s forehead dropped to his and he closed his eyes, focusing on the steady feeling of Eskel above him and in him, all over him. He dug his fingers into the muscles of his back as he felt himself draw closer, hand around himself.</p>
<p>“Close,” Eskel panted against him.</p>
<p>Geralt dug his heels into his legs, urging him on until they finished, following each other over the edge.</p>
<p>They caught their breath while Eskel carefully pulled out, rolling onto his back. Geralt followed, burying his face against Eskel’s neck. </p>
<p>Eskel played with the hair at the base of Geralt’s skull. “Not usually the cuddling type.”</p>
<p>“You complaining?” Geralt muttered.</p>
<p>“No. Just saying.”</p>
<p>Geralt hummed. He didn’t want to say that it had been almost a year since he’d felt the warmth of another person against him, or any sense of safety or rest. So he curled himself in closer and pillowed his head against Eskel’s bicep.</p>
<p>“Don’t fall asleep on me before we’ve cleaned up or I swear-”</p>
<p>Geralt smiled and felt himself drift off. Eskel would forgive him, even if he knew he would wake to a lecture. It was good to be home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>